


Fog of the Heart

by Niijika (Yuna_Ueda)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Ueda/pseuds/Niijika
Summary: Makoto's life as a Phantom Thief has never been harder. Thankfully things are easier when you have such a supportive boyfriend. However, things are about to get complicated as a new transfer student is about to enter the scene.





	Fog of the Heart

Makoto’s phone had been buzzing on and off for the past ten minutes. She certainly wasn’t surprised, not in the slightest; it had just about been about a day since the death of Kunikazu Okumura and things had certainly taken a turn for the worse. The Phantom Thieves had been completely vilified overnight thanks to this and of course, everyone in the group was up in arms, messaging each other in an almost constant state of discord.

Still, as much as the council president wanted to mediate these conversations, she knew she couldn’t draw much attention to herself in class. Certainly, everyone else was idly milling about, socialising and checking their own phones. But she knew it might seem a little odd for her to do the same, plus she was a little unsure as to what she could even say to her friends, that she hadn’t said already at least. Everything had just happened so fast and they’d all taken such a beating from the aftermath. Akira had been such a godsend, both for her and the team in general; a calming, soothing presence for everyone in their time of crisis.

Not to mention, since they had started going out, it had been hard to feel truly miserable, even in the darkest of times. He had been her strong, friendly, capable rock whenever she needed one and she had been the same for him, whenever the burdens of leadership became too hard for him to bear. Just thinking of him was enough to give her momentary peace.

As she forcibly pulled herself from said peace however, she was a little confused to see that everyone was still just milling about. Ms. Chouno hadn’t shown up yet, despite her usual punctuality. Makoto tensed her lips, internally heaving a sigh before looking back to her phone, which was still abuzz with activity. After taking a cursory look around the class, she slowly slipped her hand towards it. Along with the expected messages from her friends, she also noticed that Akira too, had messaged her in private.

**Akira: Hey, are you doing ok? I suppose that’s a silly question but…**

Such thoughtfulness brought a small smile to her lips and a light blush to her cheeks, for just a moment, and her heart clenched with affection as well. Peeking up, she observed the rest of the class with her bold garnet eyes. Everyone else in the class seemed to be absorbed in themselves, not paying her any mind.

**Makoto: I think so. I’ll survive at any rate, I think. If anything, I’m mostly worried about Haru and the others.**

**Akira: Me too. We just need to give Haru the time she needs right now. I’m confident everyone else will pull through as well.**

**Makoto: What about you?**

**Akira: Well, I have you, don’t I?**

An inescapable, grin formed across her rose-tinted lips, one so bright, she knew she had to hide from the class, otherwise someone would surely take notice. She hated to admit it, but she adored how unflinchingly charming Joker could be.

**Makoto: You shouldn’t make me blush so hard when I’m in class! People are going to talk!**

**Akira: Speaking of, hasn’t homeroom started for you yet? You usually don’t answer your phone during class. Maybe I’m being a bad influence.**

Just as she was about to admonish him playfully for being on his phone as well, she heard the dragging of the door and briskly shoved her phone back into the space under her desk. Her reply would have to wait as Ms. Chouno had finally made her appearance. As the tawny skinned teacher entered the room, Makoto managed to get a better look at the stranger following close behind her.

“Alright class, take your seats! Homeroom is about to start.”

Languidly strolling into the class, with her arms folded over her modest looking chest, was a girl with short ebony hair, doing her best to avoid looking at the numerous curious, probing eyes sat in front of her, including those belonging to Makoto herself.

_A transfer student? At this time of year?_

Of course, Makoto took notice of her clothes; she was loosely following the Shujin dress code, not that it was heavily enforced to begin with, and had eschewed a blazer. Her choice in socks was quite striking, with black and white stripes stretching up to her slim thighs. Around her neck too, was a red ribbon choker and what seemed to be golden lock fastened to the middle. She was quite well made up too, although, she seemed as if she wanted to be anywhere but here, judging by the way she was leering at the floor.

“I know this is rather unusual, but I’m introducing a new transfer student today. This is Mariko Kusumi and she’ll be joining us for the rest of the year.”

The class was immediately abuzz with chatter and whispering, speculation running rampant, whilst Mariko only just now tilted her bright green eyes up to leer dismissively at the rest of the class. Momentarily, she caught Makoto eyeing her up, to which the class president quickly averted her eyes to the teacher beside her. Makoto couldn’t help but think that Mariko was very pretty, but she exuded an immensely standoffish demeanour. Immediately, she was worried about her chances of fitting in.

“Now Kusumi-san, how about you say a little something to the class, ok?”

Ms. Chouno’s cheerful, outgoing nature immediately clashed with Mariko, it seemed, as the antisocial girl glared at her for a bit before turning back to the rest of the class and finally speaking up.

“Hey. I’m Mariko Kusumi.”

Turning to shoot Ms.Chouno another glare, it seemed as if that was it for her intro, much to the pleasant teacher’s almost flustered surprise.

“Can I take my seat now…?”

“O-oh! Of course Kusumi-san, you’re sitting… just behind Niijima-san!”

Ms. Chouno gestured to a seat by the window, second to the front row and without another word, or even a look to the rest of the class. Again, the class descended into a myriad of chattering voices and conjecture. Makoto refused to take any notice of that though: that was the sort of talk that had vilified Akira from the beginning. She wouldn’t play a part in that sort of behaviour, especially for a girl who looked as if she wasn’t at all comfortable with her surroundings to begin with.

Mariko shuffled into her seat, slouching in place. Looking behind her, Makoto gave a little smile to her, the transfer student only giving her a look of quiet disinterest before looking out the window. Her smile shifting to a concerned frown, she pursed her lips together and turned to the front of the class as Ms. Chouno attempted to quell the rampant rumour mill that was the classroom.

“Alright class, quiet down! Let’s get homeroom started! Now first off…”

 

* * *

 

**Makoto: Sorry for the late response, Ms. Chouno turned up to class as soon as I was about to reply.**

**Akira: She was late?**

**Makoto: Yeah. She had a transfer student with her.**

**Akira: A transfer student? In your class?**

**Makoto: I thought it was strange too.**

**Akira: I’m sure she’ll have a better time than I had.**

**Makoto: I’m not sure…**

**Akira: ?**

**Makoto: I’m worried, that’s all.**

**Akira: Hmm… well, maybe you should take the initiative then!**

**Makoto: You’re right, as always. I’ll take the first step. Talk to you later, ok?**

**Akira: Good luck. See you after school.**

 

* * *

 

The school bell chimed, signalling the end of another period. The morning had gone by without much incident from the class or Mariko. Instead, she seemed to be intently writing most of the time, whenever Makoto had briefly cast an eye behind her. She was quietly glad that, despite just transferring in, she was firmly devoted to her studies, although that did negate the need to ask if she needed Makoto to help her catch up.

As everyone began packing away for morning break, Makoto rose from her seat and rather than leave the classroom, she turned instead to where Mariko sat. The new girl was still quite intently scribbling away in her notebook, despite the lecture being over. At first, Makoto found this odd, but she supposed that since Mid-terms were close, Mariko must have been pushing herself. A flutter of admiration flashed in Makoto’s heart as she smiled and finally cleared her throat to catch the girl’s attention. Her head flicked up and she immediately slammed her notebook shut, looking a little startled by the president’s introduction.

“…Yeah?”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I just thought I’d introduce myself while we had a moment.”

With those emerald eyes, Mariko glared brusquely before leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

“Oh… Well I wouldn’t bother. It’s not like we’ll be classmates that for long anyway…”

A tad shocked by the startlingly curt response, Makoto’s welcoming smile faltered before her composed guard reinforced itself. Holding her arms in front of her, she leaned to one side.

“T-that might be true. But there’s really no harm in saying hello, is there?”

Seeming to chew that over, Mariko’s plumpish lips kneaded together. Just when Makoto thought she’d gotten somewhere though, Mariko just shook her head in response.

“I just don’t see the point… it just seems like a pain.”

“U-uhm…”

“Sorry, I’m just not really interested, Niijima.”

A slightly gloomy, melancholic look cast itself over Mariko’s face just as she finished speaking. Just as Makoto was about to pry, the new girl looked back and scowled, quite fiercely this time.

“I said I’m not interested! So just… leave me alone ok. I’m trying to write.”

A mixture of determination and sympathy swelled inside of the queen of the phantom thieves. Although she had only caught a quick glimpse, she could tell something was up and she wasn’t about to give up so easily. For now, though, she could only nod silently and head out of the class.

When she was finally alone, she let out a sigh and looked to her phone.

**Makoto: This might be a little harder than I thought…**

**Author's Note:**

> This literally exists only because I wanted my two favorite Persona girls to meet. I'm not really sure how many other people are going to get on board with this? But hopefully someone'll like this and indulge my shameless self indulgence.


End file.
